Always
by EvansLuver14
Summary: This is one my first stories and I've decided to add more and make it a mature story, so here's the summary: after Soul confesses and their "play time" gets interupted, Liz gives Maka a little something she beleives will come in handy later.
1. Chapter 1

Always, a word that meant 'forever', one of my favorite words, next to the word 'love' those two words were my favorite words, because those were the words I always thought of Maka when I heard them. They say that eyes are the windows to the soul and I always thought hers was the most beautiful…

"Maka," I asked, "What're you drawing?"

She jumped, quickly covering the page, a blush creeping along her cheeks. She's so cute when she does that.

"Nothing." She said defensively, sitting up straight.

"Don't say 'nothing' I know it's something or else you wouldn't have hidden it for me." I said standing up and walking over to her, "Now let me see."

I reached for the paper, but she grabbed it up quickly, holding it close to her, "No!"

"Give it!" I commanded. Her arguing only made me more curious, I grabbed for it, but she darted around the coffee table out of my reach.

"No!" was her only reply.

"Let me see!" I ordered impatiently, going around the coffee table after her, but she just dogged me and again ran around to the other side of the table.

"No! Soul!" she yelled.

"Why not!" I demanded she was making me more and more curious by the second.

"Because it's private!" she exclaimed dogging me as I jumped across the table after her, she had a pretty firm grip, she pulled it back out of my hands before I could see it, I caught a glimpse of it as she ran into the kitchen. Was that a heart? What was inside it? I followed her into the kitchen,

"It's just a drawing, let me see!" I demanded.

"No!" she said her grip on the papers tightening, "It's embarrassing!"

"What's so embarrassing about a picture?" I asked cornering her against the fridge, "If it's drawn badly, I promise not to laugh."

"No!" she went to dodge me by ducking under my arms, but I caught her by the waist pushing her back up against the fridge as she let out a gasp.

"Now, let me see." I said calmly, she was too surprised by where my hand was to argue. I pulled the paper out of her hand easily.

"Soul, don't look!" she ordered, her face still flushed with the way I was holding her.

This only made me want to look even more. I turned it over and looked at it.

It was a picture of a heart with a ribbon wrapping around it twice, our names in the first strand of ribbon and 'Always' in the bottom strand of ribbon. Our names and 'Always' was in pretty cursive writing and 'XOXO' in the bottom corner. A smirk grew on my face, and Maka's blush reddened.

"I told you not to look." She huffed, looking down at the floor.

She moved to push passed me, but I threw her back up against the fridge, maybe a little too rough, and kissed her. When I pulled away, she gawked at me in surprise. Her blush had reddened even more, but she was smiling.

"I love you too." I whispered her smile widened as she grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me closer and kissing me hard. She was pinned between me and the fridge, one of my hands holding her by the waist and the other stroking her leg, of which she'd brought up her knee to rest against my hips. I made my hand glide up her leg until I felt the tip of her skirt; I moved my hand to push up her skirt gently, causing her to sigh. We were pressed up against each other, I could feel one of her hands still on the back of my neck and another pressed up against my chest right were my heart was, it seemed to be the perfect place for her hand considering she owned it. I could feel her heartbeat getting faster and faster, my adrenaline was pumping, it took all my strength to go slow, but I had to so if she wanted me to stop she could stop me. I felt her breathe on my cheek and heard another muffled sigh come from her as I tugged at her–

"Oh, now, I see…" came Blair's voice, making us both jump, "You won't play with me, because you already have a little playmate."

Maka and I looked at her, when did she get there?

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Maka asked sounding irritated.

"I live here, too." Blair reminded her.

"Well –still– go away!" Maka said in frustration.

"Okay." Blair shrugged, walking out of the kitchen.

A couple seconds later, we heard, "Sorry, guys, but Soul and Maka are playing right now so you'll have to come back later." Blair was saying.

"What!" I exclaimed as we both ran to see who Blair was talking to.

"What do you mean by 'playing'?" I heard Liz ask, as we burst through the kitchen door.

"Oh…" Patty said pointing a finger at us.

Everyone turned to look at me and Maka shock in their eyes. Maka and I both looked down at what Patty was pointing at. Then we realized Maka's skirt was up. As Maka fixed her skirt back, her blush got redder if it were possible and a blush grew on my face.

"As you can see, Maka is Soul's little 'playmate'." Blair continued.

"Soul and Maka, sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G!" Patty started singing and before I knew it Liz was singing along, "First comes love, second comes marriage, then come Maka pushing the baby carriage!"

"Not cool!" I yelled at Liz and Patty, who were giggling like little school girls.

They're so immature– and that's coming from me!

"Didn't mean to intrude, we'll just come back another time." Kid said apologetically.

"Liz, Patty, we're leaving now." He announced.

"Okey Dokey!" Patty said, following after Kid.

I looked over at Liz who was whispering into Maka's hear, Maka's blush got redder– again how is that possible? When Liz was done whispering whatever, she and Blair walked out the door together,

"Bye bye!" "Have fun playing!" they called over their shoulders, closing the door behind them.

Silence…

"Do you really love me?" I heard Maka's voice shortly after.

"Always have, always will." I replied.

"Always?" she asked, as I wrapped my arms around her looking into her eyes.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I had been planning for this story to be a one-shot, but Mrs. KrazyKlaineGirl convinced me otherwise ;)**

**Of course though I must warn you, this is now a mature story, because one of my friends—I'm not going to say who… but it starts with an 'N' and end with 'icole'. Yep, you got it, Nicole. Anyway, she's making me write a least one smut story to see if I'm any good… So yeah, it's safe to say I'm nervous and I apologize for any amateur-ness in this fic…**

**Also this chapter is in a normal point of view.**

Maka loved him.  
>He just couldn't stop thinking about it; it made a smile form on his face every time.<br>Blair and everybody had left a little while ago and now Soul was flipping through TV channels and Maka was working on dinner.  
>Soul wasn't aware, but he wasn't the only one of the two thinking about his partner, Maka was thinking about him too…<br>She stood in the kitchen stirring the soup absent mindedly as she thought…  
>No! She was not thinking, because if she were thinking that would mean she were considering it… and she was not considering it… Was she?<br>She could still remember what had happened after Soul kissed her… and stuff…

~**FLASHBACK**~  
>"Not cool!" Soul yelled blushing as Liz and Patty gigged.<br>It was so embarrassing…  
>Liz then strolled up to her, looking at her with a mixture of pride and smugness.<br>Leaning down to the blonde meister's ear, the oldest Thompson whispered, "You are so lucky I had one on hand," while tucking something into Maka's pocket, "You'll need it." Liz snickered quietly; as Kid's apologetic voice announced their departure.  
>"Okie Dokie!" Patty called chasing after Kid, Liz, and Blair following close behind her.<br>"Bye! Bye!" Liz grinned.  
>"Have fun playing!" Blair smirked.<br>Maka happily turned her attention back to Soul; he kissed her, he really kissed her!  
>That's when a question popped in her head, "Do you really love me?" she asked before she could stop herself.<br>"Always have, always will" he replied as nonchalantly as if he were only stating what time it was.  
>She felt her heart swell and felt his arm slowly wrap itself around her waist to pull her closer, "Always?"<br>"Always," he confirmed hugging her closer and starring into her eyes.  
>~**END**~<p>

Soon after that Maka had glanced inside her pocket…

Now here she stood, making food and not thinking about the thing in her pocket.  
>What would he even say if he knew she had one?<br>She didn't know… but she knew what he would do, he'd laugh or he'd freak out—and neither would be a reaction she would want… not that she wanted him to jump at the opportunity or anything… at least that's what she told herself.  
>He would think she had it bought it and that she was the one who wanted to put it to use and that she wanted to do that stuff… which she didn't…<br>Oh she really wanted to kill Liz right now, because now she was stuck with this thing in her pocket!  
>The only reason she had not thrown it away already was because Soul had sat on the couch in an angle where he could see the trash can, so if she took it out to throw it away he could see it… that was the only reason she hadn't thrown it away yet…<br>So, there, she was not thinking about or even considering using it… well not that she would be the person using it, Soul would be… but still she was so not thinking about him using it…  
>She internally groaned.<br>Who was she kidding? If Blair hadn't walked in, she would have let Soul pull down her panties!

She had been so happy when he kissed her and had shuddered when he caressed her; the way he made her sigh she could only imagine what else he might have made her do...

"Hey, Maka?" she jumped, spinning around to see the object of her thoughts behind her.  
>"You okay?" Soul asked, "You've been starring at that soup for five minutes, I think it's done."<br>"Oh—I know it's done!" she snapped, hastily taking the spoon out of the soup and moving over to the cabinets to grab bowls.  
>"So what were you thinking about?" he asked curiously.<br>The bowl almost slipped out of her grasp at the unwanted question.  
>"W-what makes you think I was thinking about anything?" she countered.<br>"Maka," he sighed lightly, "I'm your partner. I can tell when you're thinking really hard about something; you weren't even stirring that soup, you were just staring at the spoon while you daydreamed. So what is it?"  
>"N-nothing…"<br>"You're a horrible liar, Maka."  
>"No, I'm not!" she defended, "I really wasn't thinking about anything!"<br>"Maka, you know if you don't tell me, I'll just force it out of you," he insisted teasingly, "like with that cute little picture you drew for me earlier."  
>At this she blushed, glancing at the recently drawn doodle that Soul had jokingly hung up on the fridge—after their interrupted 'playing' as Blair had called it—but neither had moved to take it down.<br>"So, what, you're going to chase me again?" she asked with a laugh.  
>"I might… or I might get it out of you another way," he chuckled.<br>"Ha! You couldn't get anything out of me and you know it," she grinned.  
>"Are you sure?" he smirked cocking an eyebrow at her.<br>"Absolutely positive." She insisted, moving to the stove, turning off the eye and sitting the bowls on the counter.  
>She jumped when she felt one of his arms snake around her waist unexpectedly and she felt his lips brush against her ear as his voice whispered huskily, "Care to test your theory?"<br>She shuddered, "A-and how are you going to do that?"  
>She let out another gasp when something hard pressed against her.<br>Wordlessly his head lowered, his breath on her neck before he planted a kiss there. She exhaled shakily, as he scattered kisses over neck, much to her embarrassment she let out a moan when his lips touched a sensitive spot. She felt his smirk before he started to suck on the sensitive spot, enjoying the sounds he could draw out of her. Suddenly she felt him grind against her, making her grip the counter, gasping and panting as he ground against her again.  
>"Soul, h-how is this going to get me to t-tell you what I was thinking?" She asked.<br>"You said I couldn't get 'anything' out of you... I'm just proving you wrong..." He pressed his hard member closer against her, "the noises I'm getting out of you right now are beyond cool..."  
>Without her noticing, the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist trailed up her shirt and quickly grabbed one of her breasts causing her to squeak. She moaned as his hand worked over her small mound, while he rubbed against her.<br>He teasingly bite into her skin, not hard just enough to make her gasp. She was going to go insane. Opening the hazy eyes she hadn't realized she shut, she grabbed his arm and pried it off her. She turned to see a confused and almost concerned Soul, possibly awaiting a blow to the head though his foggy eyes still stared at her with the same want as before.  
>Faster than she thought she could, she grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and yanked him to the counter next to the sink, pressing him against it and herself against him.<br>"You need to quit it," she growled, her face close enough to his that he could feel her breath on his lips. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer to him, his lips whispering against hers, "Tell me what's the matter then."  
>"I already told you, nothing." She insisted. His grip on her hips tightened, "Then I have no intention of stopping..." His lips crashed into hers, parting them himself and kissing her deeply. She hummed contentedly as her eyes drifted closed. Taking the moment she was distracted to his advantage, he turned them around and lifted her up, sitting her down on the counter he was previously pressed against. His hands roamed over her legs and began lifting her skirt. She pulled away looking down at him with cloudy eyes.<br>"Are you going to tell me yet?" He asked, his voice a low hushed tone. She shook her head, unable to form words properly. With that Soul's hands continued their journey up her skirt until they got to her panties. One hand gripping her thigh, the other rested on her most private part. His thumb pressed against the fabric, causing her to mewl. He smirked at how wet she was, "Last chance." He warned, "If you don't tell me..." He let the sentence hang in the air, unfinished and not needing to be. Should she tell him? Her breathing was heavy and labored as she forced her mouth to work, "Liz gave me something..." Her explanation was cut off by a moan. Irritably she realized that Soul had pressed harder against her soaked core before she could finish.  
>"What'd she give you?" He asked with that infuriating smirk of his as his finger played with the hem of her panties. How was she supposed to tell him if he kept doing that?<br>Maka licked her suddenly dry lips, "She gave me a... a uh..."  
>She felt him push her panties aside and press his finger against her, "A what, Maka?" He asked impatiently, his smirk turning to a full out grin as she gasped.<br>"A condom!" Maka growled as his finger toyed with her.

His grin, if possible, grew evilly, "Now why would she give you that?"

***Groan* Okay, I'm stopping this here so I can ask you guys if I should continue this or not. Because I don't know if I'm very good at this stuff, however since Nicole is making me… Yeah, I've got no way to escape. So how about this; if I get at least 8 reviews telling me to continue then I'll continue. I think it sounds pretty fair, don't you?**

**Also if some of you have any pointers for me that'd be great.**


End file.
